


never was there ever a girl so pretty

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small request from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never was there ever a girl so pretty

Coco furrowed her brows at the stack of notes in her hand. 

Dr. Oobleck’s scrawl was barely decipherable, even with her tinted aviators shoved to the top of her head, – was that a seven or the letter T? – and when she brought the papers closer to her face, the smeared ink on the page became even harder to read. 

“Velvet, come here,” Coco called. The Faunus girl pressed a button on the large copy machine in front of her, pausing her current job of copying Goodwitch’s Theory of Dust syllabi before walking over. 

“Is that a Rorschach test?” Velvet tilted her head to the side and squinted before stopping to let out a small laugh of disbelief. “Oh, don’t tell me that that’s – ”

“Yup. Oobleck’s notes on the White Fang revolution of ‘08 to ‘09.” Coco looked down at a small holographic checklist on her Scroll. “Which he wants me to make exactly 77 copies of.”

“Aren’t there thirty students in the class?” 

“It’s his lucky number.”

Velvet leaned forward to press her chin into the hollow of Coco’s shoulder. 

“I’d say sorry but I can’t help and gloat.” The smaller girl traded papers with Coco, allowing her to look over a collection of meticulously color-coded and typed manuscripts. “Perks of being Goodwitch’s TA?” 

Coco sighed. 

“It’s the price I pay for leaving my TA block undecided. I’m pretty sure that Fox  _ specifically _ wrote ‘anyone but Oobleck’ on his schedule.” She reached for the small flask at her hip, which she opened and took a swig from. “Want some?” 

Velvet sniffed it tentatively. 

“What’ve you got today?” 

“French roast. Yatsu took the rest of the brew to lunch, so if you see him doing the jitterbug during sparring technique, you’ll know why.” 

Velvet accepted, and sipped at it. She screwed up her face, and one of the large brown ears atop her head folded in on itself. It was almost like watching origami being done. “Oof. That packs more of a punch than some of the moonshine back in Menagerie.”

“God knows I’ll need it to get through this.” Coco muttered disdainfully.

“Wait, isn’t Yang in this class? Why not ask her for her notes and copy those? I’m sure the ones you’ve got on you right now would do more harm than good.” Velvet said. 

“Yang, really? I wouldn’t take her as the type to pay that much attention in class.” 

Half of Velvet’s mouth quirked into a smile. 

“She seems like she wouldn’t, but when I took a peek at her transcripts, I found out that she may or may not have scored higher than Weiss on her entrance exam.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

Velvet shook her head gleefully. 

“Nope! Top of her class at Signal without even breaking a sweat.” The Faunus paused, and poked Coco in the side. “Besides, she’s had her eye on us since the beginning of the year. I don’t think she’d mind giving her notes up to a  _ big _ ,  _ strong _ , upperclassman like you.” 

Coco flushed to the tops of her freckled ears. 

“Stop fooling around, Velv.” 

“I’m not! Blake told me she asks about us every once in awhile. She’s always sneaking looks at you in the locker rooms. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, since you look at her so much as it is! And we’ve had conversations about our past poly relationships before, so I know it’s not something that’s new to her.” 

Coco turned to place one hand on Velvet’s waist. The soft fabric of her top was familiar and pleasing beneath her fingertips. The other she nestled beneath her girlfriend’s chin. 

“You’d… be okay with that? Asking her to be with us?” 

Velvet closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into the solid warmth of Coco’s hand against her skin. 

“Of course. I love you, Coco. I think we’ve wanted her for a long time now, but we’ve never had the guts to talk about it.” Velvet pressed a kiss to the inside of Coco’s wrist. At that, Coco leaned down to kiss Velvet properly, splaying her fingers across the top of her stomach. Velvet keened into the kiss, sliding her tongue against the swell of Coco’s bottom lip. 

When Velvet leaned back, she tugged the brim of Coco’s beret down over her eyes, flashing her teeth in a broad, twinkling smile. 

“Now go! I have to finish these copies or Glynda’ll have my head.” 

“Have I told you that you’re the woman of my dreams?” Coco asked, pressing fervid kisses to Velvet’s hands. “Because you are and if I don’t tell you enough, you should tie me up and teach me a lesson.” 

“Be careful what you wish for, Miss Adel,” Velvet said sweetly, and then Coco was off, tearing through the halls in search of Yang.

-

Yang rummaged through her bag, pawing past stray rounds for Ember Celica and scented highlighters, in search of her Scroll. She’d lost it somehow, even though it was currently buzzing loud enough to gather looks from students in the hall. She grumbled when she felt the cool metal of the device just graze her fingertips before disappearing under a binder. 

Before she could yell out in frustration, she ran forward into something firm and smelling of expensive perfume. Yang didn’t fall backwards though; a gloved hand caught her by the waist and held her until she could look up and see who had helped her. 

“Huh,” Coco said thoughtfully, still holding her Scroll to her ear. “Speak of the devil.” 

“And she shall appear.” Yang finished for her, grinning ear to ear. Coco cancelled the call on her Scroll, and immediately, Yang’s bag stopped buzzing. When Coco let her go, her hand lingered near the waist of her skirt before she pulled away.

“What’s up?” Yang asked, moving towards the side of the hall to lean against a locker. The midday sun spread warm pools of light against the floor and the river of her honey-gold hair. Coco’s mouth felt a bit dry. 

“You have Oobleck’s Faunus History class, right?” She asked, pulling off her sunglasses in one motion. Coco pressed the temples of them to the corner of her mouth. 

Yang nodded emphatically, glancing down for a split second at Coco’s lips. 

“Yup! Aren’t you his TA?” 

Coco dropped her hand and grimaced. 

“Unfortunately.” 

Yang threw her head back and laughed. 

“Anyways, I need your notes since  _ his _ – ” Coco brandished her stack of papers in the air like a flag. “Are basically garbage.” 

Yang laughed again, her shoulders lifting against the locker behind her. 

“I hate to be that girl, but… what’s in it for me?”

The corners of Yang’s mouth were quirked up into the beginnings of a smile; she was starting to see a game for her to play. 

Coco took a step forward, halving the space between her and Yang now, and reached out to toy with a curl by the other girl’s cheek. 

“Something you have in mind, blondie?” 

“Not really.” 

The slight heave of her chest said otherwise. 

Coco bent down a bit until she and Yang were eye-level. She finished playing with the curl, smiled when Yang closed her eyes for a second to catch her breath. Coco knew how important Yang’s hair was to her; almost everyone had heard about the Ursa that she’d obliterated after it had swiped some of her mane. It was probably the equivalent of when someone had torn Coco’s beret in half during a match. 

“You sure?”

“Where’s Velvet?” Yang asked instead of answering Coco’s question. Her voice wavered a touch. 

“Great minds think alike.” The older girl hummed. Yang bit her lip. Coco stepped back and took in the sight before her, how the blonde was flushed and a little short for breath, covered with sunlight. “Come to our room in an hour, and we’ll see what we can do for you.” 

Coco slipped her glasses back on and leaned down to kiss Yang on the cheek, before stalking down the hall and parting a sea of awed underclassmen with one flash of tinted lenses. 

-

“You doing ok?” 

Coco stopped fussing with her tangle of necklaces when Velvet stepped in front of her. She’d been messing with the clasp since it refused to cooperate; it totally wasn’t because her hands were sweaty. Velvet took the strands of black beads and laid it flat against Coco’s collar for her. The rasp of skin against skin was gentle enough to make the taller girl tremble. 

“I’m fine,” Coco said through grit teeth. Velvet did the clasp for her, and after, splayed her fingers possessively along the nape of her girlfriend’s neck. She was so small, it was easy to forget that she was strong enough to snap a Beowolf in half.   
Coco was getting the shivers now, and if Velvet didn’t stop teasing her, she’d be a mess by the time Yang dropped by. 

“You always are.” Velvet said through a smile, rolling onto her nimble tiptoes to kiss the highest point of Coco’s spine. Coco could feel the shape of her smirk, and was about to protest when Velvet bared her teeth and nipped at sensitive skin. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

“Oh.” Velvet parroted proudly, settling back onto her heels to stand in front of Coco. “You look gorgeous, as always.” 

“Coming from you?” 

Velvet bunched her fingers in Coco’s top and tugged her down for a swift kiss. Coco wrapped her arms around the Faunus girl, laughing a bit when she arched her back further and kissed her harder. She probably would’ve pressed closer against Coco if they hadn’t been interrupted by two careful knocks on the door. 

They separated and exchanged a reassuring look between them, before walking over to open it. 

Yang had ditched her blazer between the time she’d seen Coco and now, and stood in front of the two of them in her white collared shirt and uniform skirt. She’d pulled back her hair too, bringing attention to the column of her neck and the jut of her collarbones. 

“Hi,” She said. 

“Yang!” Velvet pulled the blonde into a hug. It was more than friendly, and when she pulled away, she held Yang by the waist and smiled up at her. “It’s so good to see you again.” 

Coco had to admit, her girlfriend had more than enough game to tide her over. 

“You too, Velv. Can I come in?” 

“‘Course you can, babe.” Coco opened the door a bit wider to let Velvet tug the blonde closer. When she closed the door, Yang shot her a grin. 

“Long time no see.” 

Coco snorted and went to the mini fridge in the corner of their room, pulling out three bottles of beer. “You won’t go and tell Goodwitch, will you? Technically, you’re still a tweenager.” 

Yang laughed uproariously at that. 

“A tweenager, huh? The fact that you guys invited me to your room says that you have a plan that’s not very PG-13.” 

Coco tossed her a beer, a small reward for her quick wit. Yang opened it and sat down on a bed. Velvet took a seat next to her.

“You’re always two steps ahead, aren’t you, Goldilocks?” Coco pried the two bottles open with her teeth, handing the other to Velvet, who graciously accepted by downing half of it in one go. Yang took a swig from hers and shrugged. 

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” Then, she became serious. “For real, what am I doing here? You guys aren’t just messing with me, are you?” 

“We would never do that to you, Yang.” Velvet clucked. She pulled Coco onto her lap and placed her hand over Yang’s. “We wanted to ask you, honestly, if you wanted to date us.” 

There was silence, and then Yang said, “Pretty big bribe for giving you my notes.” 

“That doesn’t have anything to do with it,” Coco said immediately. “We’re serious, Yang. We want to be with you.” 

Yang looked up, glanced between Velvet and Coco, the two expectant faces fixed on her.

“Both of you?”

“You still think we’re joking, don’t you?” Velvet cried disbelievingly. She tried to stand up but when she found Coco in her way, urged her girlfriend forward instead. “Coco, go on, show her how serious we are about this.” 

Coco passed Velvet her beer, said, “Aye aye,” and slipped off Velvet’s lap to kneel in front of Yang. She fit her gloved palm under Yang’s chin, stroked her bottom lip with her thumb, and leaned in to kiss her slowly. Yang reacted instantly, both hands flying up to secure Coco’s on her face. 

Velvet made a soft noise of encouragement under her breath. 

Coco flicked her tongue once, twice against Yang’s, welcoming the slight heady pressure in her lungs when Yang crushed them closer together. When they parted, Velvet clapped her hands together in delight, before placing her hands on Yang’s shoulders and bumping their foreheads clumsily together. 

“Can I?” She asked, licking her teeth a bit distractedly. 

Yang answered by closing the distance between them and kissing Velvet senseless. 

Coco watched them, reveling in the way that Velvet curled her hand through Yang’s hair, the way that Yang arched when Velvet’s other hand rested on her breast and squeezed. Coco touched a tan shoulder, careful at first, and then moved down to tap her fingernails against the pearl buttons of Yang’s blouse. 

Yang moved her face slightly, gasping for breath as Velvet moved down her jaw and neck, kissing the spot under her jaw with surprising gentleness. 

“You want me to take this off?” Coco asked as she circled her thumb along the first button at Yang’s throat. 

“Please,” was Yang’s only reply. 

Coco made quick use of the buttons and stripped the silk off of Yang’s shoulders. She nipped marks at the tops of her breasts, laving over the red and purple marks with a slow, languorous tongue. Yang moaned, fisting her hand in Velvet’s hair when she sucked a mark into the place where neck met shoulder. 

Coco met Velvet halfway down Yang’s stomach for a messy, open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongue and curled toes. Above them, Yang sighed, voice heavy with want.

“Please,” She echoed. “Keep going.” 

Velvet paused, looking up at Yang. “Have you thought about this, Yang? Us touching you, taking care of you?” 

Yang bit on her lip and nodded. “Yes. Yeah, all the time, honestly.” 

Velvet grinned and kissed under her belly button. 

“Us too.” 

Quickly, Velvet’s hand flipped up the edge of Yang’s skirt. She stroked Yang once through her black lace panties before pushing past them. She delved in, stroked up Yang’s folds, humming happily when she found slick heat easily. Velvet brought her hand back, shushing Yang when the blonde whined and bucked from the loss of contact. Yang quieted once she caught sight of Velvet slipping the tips of her wet fingers past Coco’s lips.

“ _ Oh _ .” Yang whimpered. 

Coco sucked on Velvet’s fingers carefully, hollowing out her cheeks before releasing them with a soft pop. Her hand circled Yang’s hipbone like a claim. “Yeah,” She replied, low and gravelly in her throat. 

Velvet laughed, dancing her fingertips along the swell of Coco’s mouth, who tried to nip at her with playful teeth. Velvet leaned up to claim another kiss from Yang, and urged Coco up as well. When Yang ground her hips up and shut her eyes, Coco pressed her hand against the flat of her stomach. Yang moaned, arching her back when Velvet’s hand found purchase again and Coco’s leather glove pressed against her heat. 

“Lie back and let us take care of you, Yang.” Coco murmured. “We’ve waited so long for this.” 


End file.
